


Intertwined Fate

by PortgasDDom



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Near Death, Not Really Character Death, Parenthood, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDDom/pseuds/PortgasDDom
Summary: "I do not fear death, for that is my fate, Valhalla awaits. A viking I was born, to my sword I was sworn, to the sound of the bukkehorn I'll Be reborn." Emilie SmithUbba Ragnarsson is living up to his father's reputation and fighting along side his brother Ivar. This is all he knows until he starts wanting more. Fate has a mysterious way of answering ones prayer. He is a longing soul until he meets her."Then I met you, and I realised the universe had orchestrated my whole life just to bring us together." - Destiny
Relationships: Eivor/Ubba Ragnarsson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. My Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I just finished AC Valhalla and the game got me hooked in every way. I even started watching Vikings lol.. I will be doing more pairings with Eivor such as Vili and Sigurd in other stories but I wanted to take my first story on Ubba Lothbrok. My heart broke when Ivar was telling Eivor, Ubba's dreams. Since the game didn't give us the Romance option. I decided to give it a try! I will go back and fix any errors. I was just so excited to post it. It is my very first story on this platform so I hope you all enjoy!

There are times when Ubba Lothbrok closes his eyes and dreams of himself walking through a luscious field of green grass that was soft at the touch. The skies that Ymir had made extended past mountains as a never ending sea and the winds whispering their sagas as their voices grazed his skin. 

Ubba ingested the sweet smell of the land. As he opens his eyes and sees the golden gates of Valhalla further away then his legs can take him he knows it is not yet his time. In his dreams there is this person who also walks the field in his wake, hand in hand with him. Their hands are weathered from war and their armour shines under the sun of Odin. 

As he stops in his step the person lets his hand go and continues their march as he has seen many times before. Ubba starts seeing their features clearer and clearer each time he envisions this place. He notices the shoulder length blond hair beautifully braided and their body covered by a cloak with fur. This time, for the very first time, they stopped in their tracks. 

They slowly turned their head to the right and Ubba’s breath hitched.  **Her** eyes were a captivating crystal blue that rivaled Freya herself. Her beauty was structured from the gods themselves. Her neck held a noticeable blemish but Ubba was unsure from where he stood. Her eyes never leaving his, she finally spoke. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon.. Ubba Ragnarsson.” 

-.-

Ubba woke with a fresh layer of sweat. His breathing was labored and he couldn’t process his thoughts right. He saw her! He finally saw the person who has haunted his dreams for many winters. Fate was weaving their journey together and Ubba needed to act fast and be diligent about it. The gods were answering his forlong prayer.

He yearned for a family. To have many Ubbassons , as many Odin will bless him with, maybe a daughter to don on. A wife who was a valkyrie reincarnated to travel the world and raid together. To have a  _ heim _ filled with much love away from the never ending bloodshed England had to offer. 

He closed his eyes and laid back down on the fur that littered his bed. It was still nightfall and his men could be heard throughout the camp. They were soon to crown a new king but Ubba neither had the men to spare nor the rations to expand. He groaned as he remembered the duties that needed tending to. He was to send out a few men to ask for an alliance for this battle.

“Oh good you’re up.” Ubba sighed and pushed himself up to sit at the edge of bed. 

“Yes Ivarr.” 

“We have a visitor speak to him or I will. He’ll be missing his tongue when I’m done with him.” 

“Hold your axe Brother I’ll speak to him. Send him to the war room. I’ll be there.” Ubba stood up and started putting on a shirt. 

“What am I? A fucking dog. Do it yourself.” Ivarr strode out of the room the same way he came in. 

“Oh mighty Odin give me strength.” 

When he felt comfortable enough he went to go meet with this visitor. His men patting his back as he walked the trail to the biggest tent on the little hill inside his camp. As he made it to his destination he pulled the flap aside and there he saw the man with red hair turn around to greet him. 

“You must be Ubba Ragnarsson. I am Sigurd Jarl of Ravensthorpe and I am here to speak with you about an alliance with my clan.” Sigurd has said with pride.

“Ravensthorpe eh? I have heard others speak of your clan. How a group of warriors raid nearby lands with such a small amount of men. Now tell me why are you needing an alliance with me?” Ubba said as he rounded the main table and sat in his chair.

“We are just needing to form alliances around England. Your name is spoken as praises amongst the people I thought I would take my chances. I will offer you what others cannot.” Ubba nodded at this young Jarl’s ambition. 

“You are alone, no? Sleep in one of the tents and we’ll speak in the morning.” 

“Yes Thank you” 

-.-

Sunrise came too soon for the elder Ragnarsson. Now completely in his armour he once again stood behind the grand table in the war room but all peace must come to an end as Tonna entered the tent. 

“Don’t play me for a fool Ubba. I know Burgred’s sent a  _ weregild  _ your way.” Tonne , the sellsword, said angrily. 

“Enough of your noise, Tonna! We have plans to devise!” 

“I’m not going anywhere,  _ bacrut _ . You have the king on his heels because of me! Because of my men.” Ubba was seriously upset at this woman. 

“For which you were paid! But that price does not change because you have caught a whiff of our hacksilver hoard!” 

“You forget, I am a sellsword. I ask what I please, and I take what I’m owed.” The gods looked down on Ubba today as his brother finally stepped in. 

“If I wanted to hear you talk shit, I’d gouge out your tongue and shove it up your ass. Now, fuck off.” Embarrassed and humiliated Tonna stormed off from the tent and Ubna couldn’t have been more pleased. Sigurd smirked and rounded the table from the corner he stood in. 

“Haggling over silver is a bad look for the son of Ragnar Lothbrok. But worry not, Ubba, I have the warriors you need.” 

As if on cue the tent’s flap was pulled aside and in came one the warriors Sigurd spoke highly off. Ubba’s breath hitched as the woman came in with the familiar hair and armour that haunted his dreams. Her crystal blue eyes were staring at the elder Ragnarsson possibly looking into his own soul. 

“If this is one of them, my worries have vanished.” Ubba managed to speak out. Sigurd walked away from the large man and headed towards his sister. 

“Eivor! Wolf-Kissed. You have come at just the right time, sister, Ubba and Ivarr here are hunting a king.” Eivor’s eyes moved from Ubba to Sigurd. 

“And when we’ve caught him, we mean to crown another. Our dear Thegn Ceolwulf here. “ Ubba quickly said to hope to catch the warriors attention once again but failed as Ceolwulf engaged in conversation with her. 

Ubba was feeling all different types of emotions but pride overpowered them all. Odin has blessed him the one thing he was longing for and as a good soldier he did everything he was asked of and more. He was deeply in his mind that he did not see the hauntinly crystal blue eyes make their way back to him. 

-.-

As Ceolwulf, Ivarr, Sigurd, Ubba and Evior all agreed on a plan much to Ivarr’s demise. Sigurd looked to the elder Ragnarsson. 

“Agreed. Yet remember this. Whatever you stand to gain here, so do we. An alliance between my clan and Mercia’s crown.” 

“See this man installed on his throne and you will have it, I swear” Ubba looked to Eivor briefly and turned his head back to Sigurd to solidify the promise. As all three men started walking towards the entrance of the tent. Eivor's soft voice enthralled Ubba. 

“The bold Sons of Ragnar bellow to sound the spear din and the thunder of shields. So let fall the arrow storm. The battle begins.” Eivor’s eyes never left Ubba’s own blue ones.

“Ah! You never said this one was a poet!” Ubba said with a heart full. 

“Take in the sights of Repton if you like. We will be at the docks when you're ready to go… _ fagr. _ ”

Sigurd smirked as he walked alongside the elder Ragnarsson. Despite failing at being stealthy with the brother of the warrior next to him Ubba turned around to get one last look at Eivor. As he turned the warrior was already looking at him like she had in his dreams. 

**_‘Eivor… Eivor… Eivor… ‘_ **


	2. In her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Y'all! To celebrate a new year here's a new chapter. I'm trying to go off the game as much as I can but I believe from here on out will be our own stance of what we wish could've happened. lol Y'all enjoy! 
> 
> I do not own any rights to Assasins Creed in anyway.

Eivor couldn’t help but turn and stare at the elder Ragnarsson. His muscular physique was a pleasure to the eyes. His face and body were battle worn but his scars brought out the fierceness in his eyes... the determination... the animosity… the love. As if he felt her stare Ubba turned around and connected their gaze. It was as if the strings of fate were pulling them closer together. Eivor’s gazed moved towards her brother who looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Her faced burned with embarrassment and turned away to go explore the surrounding area. The Ragnarsson’s army were filled with men of wild nature.

They welcomed Eivor with open arms and vowed to fight side by side. Eivor was pleased to be fighting alongside of warriors whose hearts were built for battle.

**_‘Now if only Dag could feel the same’_** She couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

The playful winds were pushing her along towards a clearing near the river. The green trees that were big and full carefully hid her away from prying eyes. The clear pond reflected the sun rays and illuminated the clearing. Taking off a piece of heavy armor Eivor walked into the middle of the pond. The cool water washing away the worry she felt in her bones.

_‘You feel it don’t you Drengr… you feel it in your bones… the exhilarating feeling. Your fate is being woven as we speak…. Be ready my child.’_

Eivor could feel Odin’s breath down her neck which sent a shiver down her spine. She was inside her own head until she heard a snap. She grabbed her father’s axe and threw it where the noise came from and hit the tree nearby.

“You have excellent hearing warrior.” Ubba came out from behind the tree with his hands held out with a smile on his face.

“Ubba... Oh Odin... I could have hurt you!” Eivor panicked as she made her way out of the pond.

“Now Drengr it’ll take more than this axe to take down the Son of Ragnar Lothbrok...” Ubba couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of him. Her body was soaked from head to toe and her shirt was clinging to her chest leaving a little to imagine. Eivor felt her face heat up and look anywhere but at him.

Ubba’s face softened at the gesture. The large man turned and pulled the axe from the tree.

“Eivor… is your axe is sharpened?” The said girl laughed at his attempt to change the situation.

“I’m waiting for the spear din.”

“And the thunder of shield, yes! It’s good to have you with us.”

“To fight beside such legends is an honor. I’ve only heard tales of your conquests. Now I get to live them.” Ubba felt nothing but pride at her words. 

“We’ll weave our sagas together, thread… upon…. thread.” He whispered lustfully.

The moment was ruined when Ivarr could be heard walking with Ceolburt. Ubba sighed as he turned to face his younger brother and the future king’s son.

“Calm, Ivarr. The fight’s not here.”

“Aye. The fight is nowhere to be found in this boy.” Eivor rolled her eyes and greeted the boy and Ivarr.

“Why do you look like a wet dog?” 

Eivor sighed and walked away. Both Ceolburt and Ubba looked at Ivarr.

“What?”

-.-

As they all saddled up to head to Tamworth. Ceolburt, Sigurd and Eivor were all getting to know each other more. Hearing the simple chatter and pure laughter gave Ubba’s old soul peace. The winds were singing their sorrows the closer they got to the area king Burgred resided. As Ubba and Ivarr negotiated with Burgred the words spoken went deaf to the ignorant king.

“We’re taking your crown with or without your head attached,” Ivarr shouted.

The men and Eivor made their way back to the Ragnarsson War Camp. Eivor notified the frontmen and they are prepared for battle. She was feeling soreness through her bones, her brother's expectations on her shoulders, and her clan's survival in her lungs. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Eivor made her way to a field on the outskirts of The Ragnarsson Camp and when she found a comfortable spot she fell to her knees and just closed her eyes.

The world went silent and trees stopped singing. The sky stopped moving and the water stilled. EIvor could hear footsteps nearby. When she opened her crystal blue eyes she saw Odin standing a few feet from her.

_‘Be still my child…. It’s time….. You are my warrior….. You must fight.’ Odin held out his hand and Eivor gasped as her body felt lighter._

She opened her eyes and the sweet sounds came back. Eivor felt like she could breathe again. Her father’s axe no longer felt heavy on her hip and her shoulder no longer felt like she was carrying the world.

“Brother is it time?” Sigurd froze in his spot.

“I never understood how you do that.”

“I will always know where you are. Even in a battlefield of many warriors I’ll still be able to hear you.” Sigurd smiled softly at her. He made his way to her and kissed her forehead.

“Come little sister. I need your strength. We have a crown to get and brothers we need to please.”

“Let’s go.”

Sigurd swore her eyes glowed brighter than Odin’s thunder.

-.-

The battle commenced, The Ragnarssons Men and Raventhorpe’s men charged through the rock walls. Ubba eyed his brother and the other leaders throughout the many bodies in the area. He wanted to accomplish this without as many casualties as possible.

Throughout everyone he had not noticed the small blond warrior. His chest tightened at the thought of anything happening to her. He searched around for a familiar redhead in blue armor and spotted him slaying down men after men. He was on a mission and on Odin he was not about to let anyone stand in his way.

“Sigurd where is Eivor?” Sigurd turned and smirked. Considering this was a bad time to ask about his dear sister.

“Worried is a bad look on you Son of Ragnar Lothbrok…” Sigurd killed a soldier that was running to them and his smirk never faded. “She’s my best Drengr have faith.”

Ubba noticed King Burgred’s men retreating and the elder Ragnarsson was confused. Sigurd let out a sigh of relief and cleaned off the blood of his axe on a nearby body.

“Found her.”

Much to Ubba and Ivarr’s surprise Eivor managed to capture King Burgred and keep his men at bay so their men can infiltrate further in. Both brothers were impressed at her strength and efficiency. Sigurd crossed his arms and snickered.

“Dear sister of mine. What took you so long?” Eivor rolled her eyes and shoved King Burgred to the brother’s feet.

“I was busy.” Sigurd laughed and pulled Eivor aside away from the men.

Ubba was in awe. He heard his brother hum and looked towards him. Ivarr was staring intently at the girl and Ubba’s chest tightened at the realization his brother also liked her too. Growing up Ubba always tried to include Ivarr in anything he did. He loved his brother with every fiber of his being but seeing him now slowly break out his outspoken nature caused Ubba to get this strange feeling.

-.- 

Once back at the camp a feast was commencing. They were celebrating their victory! Ubba was pleased to see his men and Raventhorpe’s men intermingling. He imagined their men permanently together. He was always worried that leaving this life would upset his brothers but the more and more he thought about it the more he wanted his dream to happen. To have his sons and daughters carry on his name and follow their own adventures or follow him through his. To have the family he always yearned for.

Noticing the one person that made a home in his mind was nowhere to be seen he made his way throughout the camp to find her. His heart was beating fast and his large palms were sweating. Arriving at one of the tents that were built strictly for the Jarl and his sister. 

Ubba heard shuffling around in the tent that was closed off to prying eye. Working up the courage to open the folds he was greeted with a beautiful sight. Eivor was stripping herself from her clothing after washing the dirt and grime from the day away. Ubba’s breath got caught in his throat as those hauntingly crystal blue eyes stared lustfully at him.

“Ubba.. “She whispered not once breaking eye contact with the man as she peeled her clothes off. “Join me?”

The gods were smiling down on Ubba today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut off the good part a little early but only because it is going into the next chapter. Let me tell y'all how much I enjoy writing this. I LOVE IT. lol Until next time! Y'all let me know of any ideas!


	3. Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! I'm literally new to working on this platform. I'm a baby horse learning to walk lol I just want to thank all of you guys that are commenting! Y'all get me more excited to write knowing how you guys feel. I did change up the story a bit and then mid way writing I forgot about the dang scene with Leofrith! I'm going to incorporate it soon! Anyways y'all enjoy (:
> 
> WARNING! SMUT COMMENCING LOL

**Just us**

Eivor was sizing Ubba up and down. The man himself was smirking, feeling quite proud of his large stature. Her eyes wide and blue were calling him closer. Ubba secured the straps to the tent so no one would dare to interrupt them. The air around them is getting thicker and thicker. He shifted closer to Eivor closing in the space between them. He noticed she only reached his chest and had to look up to meet his eyes. Blue met Blue. Her playful smirk displayed on her face. 

“Shouldn’t you be out there feasting with your men?” Ubba leaned his head closer to her. Lips just barely grazing over hers. 

“I will be feasting... just not with my men.. Wolf-Kissed.” His hands trailed down her hips and roughly cupped the back of her thighs to pull her up from the ground. 

Eivor wrapped her legs around Ubba bringing her hands to cup the back of his head to finally bring him in the searing kiss she yearned for. As she was keeping his mouth occupied she lowered her hands to unstrap his cloak which did not bother Ubba one bit. His hands moved from her thighs to the curve of her back as he moved her closer to his chest. He kissed his way down her neck and nipped the area of her scar. 

“Ubba~ “ She moaned as she craned her neck back. Ubba was leaving light marks on her skin. 

Eivor needed more.. She needed him. All of him. She brought her hands to his face stopping Ubba from marking her neck more. She noticed his eyes darken, his pupils dilated and his muscles tensing. She knew he was holding back.

“I am no flower… I will not crumble at the touch.. Take me however you desire... Ubba Lothbrok.” She whispered to him mirroring his lustful gaze.

Those words changed the demeanor of the man. His movements were no longer hesitant. Ubba walked them over to the bed nearby and carefully laid her on her back. She was at the edge of the bed with her legs holding her place. It gave Ubba the perfect view of her. He grabbed the bottom of his tunic and pulled it over his head. Eivor bit her lip at the sight. He was a sight to behold. To her his body was perfectly crafted by the gods themselves. She trailed a finger over multiple scars that decorated his body. Ubba’s body reacted to her touch. 

Before she could continue on Ubba trailed his hands from her knees and worked his way up her body. Ubba worked off the remaining undergarments she had on and by Odin he was glad he was here. He grabbed her hands and held them down over her head. Her rough breathing was causing her breast to bounce. Ubba licked her left nipple and started suckling at it. Eivor let out a moan and arched her back. Taking in this opportunity Ubba opened his mouth wider and took in more of her. While she was constricted under him Ubba moved his free hand down her hips and moved in between their bodies, and in between her legs. He let out a moan feeling how wet she was. 

Ubba stopped sucking at her breast and slowly lifted himself to get a better view of her. He put in two fingers in her folds. Eivor still being held down arched her back as he continuously brought out his fingers and pushed them back in her. She was making beautiful noises underneath him. Ubba groaned and released her arms. Eivor looked at him with half lidded eyes and his chest felt like it was going to burst. 

“More.. “ 

Ubba grabbed her legs and flipped her around. Her right cheek was on the bed and her legs touched the floor. If this was not a sight to behold. Ubba took off his trousers and ready himself before his entrance. Eivor could feel the heat radiating off his body and she wanted more. She tiptoed to push her ass up to feel him. Oh Odin she felt him. Ubba gripped her hips and slowly entered her. Her wet folds take in his girthy length. She let out a delicious moan as Ubba pulled her against him each thrust he gave her. 

She was breathing heavily each thrust he gave her and she couldn’t comprehend anything other than him. By gods she wanted more. 

“More Ubba.. Oh Gods.. More.. agh” 

This man lived to please. He sped up his pace. Skin hitting skin and pleasured groans could be heard throughout the tent. Their sweat glistening their skin. Ubba slowly stopped and pulled himself out of her. Eivor moaned from the loss of him and her legs were shaking. Ubba turned her around once more and shifted her further up to the center of the bed. As he shifted further on his knees until he was before her. He grabbed under her knees and brought her legs closer to her chest and entered her once more. Eivor let out a louder moan and she felt him complete her once more. 

“You will remember me Wolf-Kissed. All of me.” Ubba growled out the words as he sped up his pace. 

Each thrust caused her breast to bounce and Ubba noticed her eyes half lidded trying to stay open. Eivor pulled him into a battle within their mouths. She was not about to last long and from the way his muscles were tensing neither was he. Ubba broke the kiss as he brought his forehead to her breast. He viscously thrusted into her causing her to scream in ecstacy. Ubba let out a growl as he released himself into her. He was slowly bringing himself in and out of her until he softened. He let go of her legs and she stretched them out along his body. Ubba was on top of her both trying to catch their breath from their moment. The air was hot and heavy around them. 

Ubba strained his hearing to hear their men still shouting and celebrating. Eivor brought her hands and ran her fingers over his head. He moaned of satisfaction. 

“Our men will probably be celebrating till dawn.” He heard her say and he looked up from her breast not once picking up his head.

“I say let's celebrate alongside them in our own way. “ Eivor whispered, bringing him up for another heated makeout session. The moans and groans could be heard all night but when deaf to the drunken cheers of the men.

-.- 

The next day Raventhorpe’s men were all packed and ready to head back. Ubba, Eivor, Ivarr and Sigurd all stood at the entrance of the Ragnarsson camp. Ubba stood with his arms crossed while Ivarr stood beside him. Sigurd and Eivor stood off to the side discussing their next plan for their clan. Once they agreed Sigurd turned to the brother with open arms. 

“Our end of the deal is done.” Ubba smirked at the red haired man.

“It sure does seem that way doesn’t it brother.” Ubba turned to Ivarr. The younger brother huffed and turned away. 

Ubba uncrossed his arms and held out a ring to Sigurd and Eivor. “You have an ally with us.” 

“And us with you.” Eivor said. 

Eivor walked over to Ivarr and punched him in the arm. He turned around with anger evident in his eyes until he saw Eivor holding out an axe. 

“For my brother in war.” For once in his life someone noticed him. He didn’t know what to feel as he slowly took the axe. He was so lost in the girl in front of him he forgot about the two men in the back. Once he finally remembered his face hardened again and turned away .

“Until next time Wet Dog.” Eivor let out a laugh as she walked back to Sigurd who was already mounting his horse and making his way to their men. 

Ubba was left alone with Eivor. His ocean blue eyes met her crystal blue ones. It was if nothing else in the world mattered but them two. Eivor broke their gaze and mounted her large wolf. Nothing was ever simple for the female Drengr. 

“Until next time,  Ást.” She said for only him to hear as seconds later she rode off to her brother. Ubba felt his heart burst from happiness and sadness. His future was so close and yet so far. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea I had in my head was making Ivarr like a battle brother so he won't feel like he has to prove himself knowing someone has his back. So it'll be a different outcome in the end cause everyone dying did not sit well with me when I played through the game. I have so many ideas!! That needs to hurry and go on paper lol Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know any ideas! 
> 
> Ást = love (As google told me lol)


	4. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've legit messed up! I don't feel right knowing I left out the part with Leofrith. I'm incorporating it within the next few chapters but I done just messed up the whole timeline lol so forgive me as I'm just winging it at this point. This chapter is more of a filler chapter. I'm trying not to rush things so much. Let me tell you this restraint is hard. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy! (:

~~**CH. 4** ~~

**It's Time**

Ubba shivered as the cold winds blew through the doors of the longhouse in Jorvik. Times such as these make Ubba yearn for Sol warming his skin. Winter up North was harsher than the weather down South. Ubba let out a sigh that formed as his hot breath connected with cool winds. His blue eyes that were concentrated to the flickering flames in front of him maneuvered around the longhouse. The Ragnarssons men were together once more warming their bodies through mead, the flames, and whatever willing body that shared their bed. 

**_‘Lucky Bastards’_ **

Ubba shifted his eyes to the slaves in the far corner of the longhouse eyeing him as if he was their last meal. The offer was tempting but Ubba still felt the phantom hands tracing his pink scars on his body. The vivid memories plagued his mind and his heart. His thoughts were interrupted when his boisterous younger brother barged through the longhouse doors followed by their youngest brother. Ubba groaned as a fresh wind of cool air came through the now open doors. 

“Brother! Here you are!” Halfdan beamed. 

“Be still brother. My arse is frozen to this stool I couldn’t move if I tried.” Halfdan howled in laughter. 

“Why, son of Ragnar, are you afraid of the cold?” Ivarr snickered. 

“Never little brother. It is how I’m able to be in your presence so long.” Ubba sassed back.

Halfdan was overjoyed seeing his brothers brawl like children. It brought back memories of their younger years. When times were easier and war was just childrens games. 

“Bjorn sends his love and regards. He just left a moon before you two arrived.” Ivarr’s mood sombered and turned sour knowing his eldest brother was out plotting revenge for their father without either of them at his side. 

Halfdan took a place next to Ubba as Ivarr settled on a stool across from them. A beautiful blonde slave brought over warm mead for the men. Ivarr smirked and grabbed her ass. Halfdan thanked the girl and started drinking the horn full. Ubba politely denied with a wave of his hand. Ivarr eyed the woman as she walked away.

“I’ve been hearing whispers, brother of a soldier causing havik amongst England. From the whispers they are described as Loki reborn.”

“Loki? No? A pain in the arse. Skal!” Ivarr huffed and drank his mead. 

“It is the Drengr from Ravensthorpe. We’ve pledged an alliance with their Jarl and his sister, Eivor. “ 

“Eivor eh? Eivor, Eivor, Eivor. Her name leaves a sweet taste in your mouth. “ Halfdan hummed in delight.

Ubba stiffened at his brother's captivation of the woman. He was no stranger to the whispers heard amongst England. Seeing her in battle with his own eyes opened his closed off heart. She was a strong warrior carrying the weight her Jarl is lacking. Her crystal blue eyes betrayed her cool exterior. Ubba saw the emotions swimming within those eyes and by the gods did he just want to swim within each everlasting emotion. Ubba just wanted all of her. 

“It was a good choice brother. Our men advised me earlier that the newly crowned king in East Anglia also pledged their allegiance to our uprising warrior. The brother’s Broder and Brothir also pledge offering their men if she were to ever call in need.” Halfdan’s blue eyes looked up from his horn of mead.

Ubba and Ivarr looked perplexed over the news. They’ve been trying to form an alliance with said brothers and each time was more hostile than the next. This woman crowned a new king and managed to get another army of men to defend her if needed. 

“She is a Valkyrie reborn brother! A sign from the gods!” Halfdan stood from his seat with a salacious smile on his face. 

Ubba’s chest tightened as Ivarr smirked at Halfdan’s revolution. Before another word could escape Halfdan’s lips the blonde slave brought over more mead which caught the middle Ragarssons attention. 

“Ivarr and I are going to make our way to Ravensthorpe to invite our new allies of the crowning of Ceolwulf. We’ll only be taking a few men on our voyage and leaving them here to rest.” 

Halfdan waved as the blonde girl sat on his lap and started playing with his hair. 

“I am needed elsewhere, brothers. Enjoy your voyage.” Halfdan picked up the girl and she wrapped her legs around his waist “ Tell our little Raven I’ll be sending for her.” 

-.-

It has been a few moons since Ubba and Ivarr left Jorvik to embark on their adventure to Ravensthorpe. Thor was gracing The Ragnarssons as the waters have been calm, it felt as though the river was pulling them to their destination. Just as the water felt eager so did Ubba. His soul and body yearned for the blonde warrior. 

Ivarr sat amongst the mast of the longship. While sharpening his axe he stared at his elder brother. He recognized the look of longing in his brother’s eyes. It was the same look he gave their father each time he left for a raid.. each time their father left them behind. Ubba was always the brother he looked up too. Bjorn loved each of them but his heart was like the wind, gone where it's called. Ubba taught Ivarr and Halfdan to become the men they are, the Drengrs they’ve become. 

Things were changing and Ivarr was not ready to accept this. They are sons of Ragnar Lothbrok! They were born to conquer all of England, dethrone the kings, and swim in their gold as they wore their bones as trophies. Ivarr was fuming and glared at Ubba. 

“I wonder how their village fairs brother. Do you think they have pikes along the river? Do you think they have their warriors standing guard ready for a bloodbath? Do you honestly believe this is what the sons of Ragnar should be doing!” Ubba sighed at Ivarr’s outburst. 

“There will be no blood spilt. We are pledged to them brother. We come with common grounds brother.”

“Where is the man that slaughtered people who stood in his way of what he wanted? Where is the man whose main priority was to avenge our father and conquer the lands of this shit hole!” Ivarr stood and closed in on Ubba. 

“He’s tired, Ivarr. There is more that I yearn for than riches brother. I want my sagas passed down. I want more than any piece of gold could offer me. ” Blue met Blue as they were face to face. 

“You are the fucking son of Ragnar. You were destined for great things. Not being a fucking farm husband.” Ivarr all but yelled out. 

The men around the ship looked upon the brothers arguing and Ubba sighed as he turned away from Ivarr. His blue eyes looked further down the river knowing it’ll take a couple of more moons to arrive at their destination. He looked back to see his brother still seething where he still stood. 

“I love you brother. I’ve stood by you through everything. When father left, when mother died, when Bjorn left for his journey without us. It’s been us against this fucked up world. I’ll stand by you through it all and when all is done. Me and you will walk through those gates of Valhalla together.” 

Ivarr’s shoulder dropped at Ubba’s words. Every memory of those determined blue eyes came hitting Ivarr with full force. His words felt suffocating because he was right. The flame within his heart grew and he knew he wouldn’t let his brother stray from the gates of Valhalla. He was going to go out a fucking warrior. 

“Pussy.” Ubba laughed as Ivarr stomped off to the other side of the longship. 

**_‘I’ll be there soon..’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO to give away a hint of the 2nd parts I have of this story you guys listen to "Daughter of the sea (Lullaby) - Sharm" and tell me what you think I'm aiming to. I'm trying to add more emotion to Ivarr. I know he's off character but I really need him to warm up already. lol Y'all let me know if y'all wanted anything added. Until next time! :D


	5. To her we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet! I couldn't figure out a good stopping point so I just kept going lol I'm literally getting anxious. I feel like I need to speed up the process but I love the speed their relationship is going. I'm literally combing Vikings and AC Valhalla since the game did not give us much content to go on with the brothers. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

**CH. 5**

**TO HER WE GO**

It had been a few more moons since the brothers departure from Jorvik. The tense remains of their fight still lingered but as leaders they still had a duty , as brothers they still had each other. They were getting closer to Raventhorpe and Ubba was anxious. The further down the river they went they noticed the change in atmosphere and scenery. The tree's leaves were various colors from red, yellow, to orange due to the weather changing. The water was crystal clear all the way to the bottom. Ubba could see the fishes swim along the waves. Even the air felt different. It felt pure and welcoming. 

As they rounded a corner of the river children’s laughter filled the air. Ubba and Ivarr looked further to see the settlement of Raventhorpe. It was not as big as the Ragnarssons but it was lively. The longhouse sat on the hill above the surrounding homes and nature filled the lines of the wood. The tree that was situated in the center of the settlement was a beautiful fall color that provided shade for anyone around. The sounds of metal banging, wood cutting, and even silly flyting filled the pure air. Their men amongst the boat were in awe of the village. A beautiful red haired woman stood firmly at the docks with her arms crossed over her blue armor with a bigger built Jomsviking standing firmly next to her.

“Well brother there are no pikes.” Ubba goaded. 

The main longboat and the other two that accompanied them docked at bay. Ubba was the first to hop out of the boat and Ivarr followed suit. 

“You must be The Ragnarssons. I’m Randvi, chief advisor for Raventhorpe and wife of the Jarl.” She spoke with no hint of intimidation. Ubba raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“I am Ubba Lothbrok and this here is my younger brother, Ivarr Lothbrok.” Ubba pointed to the smaller man next to him. 

“Your names are spoken highly throughout here. Eivor has told us many tales of her time with you two.” Randvi pointed at Ivarr and the axe he was carrying. “She even told us about her battle brother. Sigurd sure threw a fit knowing he wasn’t the only brother she claimed.” 

“Stupid girl.” Ivarr muttered which caused Randvi to laugh. 

“This is Eivor’s Jomsviking, Halvor. He stayed behind to man our men. Come join us, we're preparing for our feast and Halvor will show you the quarters to which you will be staying. Eivor is arriving any time now. Synin just passed on her word.” As on que the black Raven came down and perched on Randvi’s arm. 

Synin cawed and looked to Ivarr. Ivarr crossed his arms and eyed the bird back. Synin cawed once more and flew towards Ivarr’s head using her talons to pull his hair. Ivarr was waving his arms trying to push the bird away. 

“Get away you fucking bird!” The group laughed at Synin’s antics. 

“Look! Synin is playing with that man!” The group of children came running to Ivarr bombarding him with questions left to right. Ivarr growled but still tried to answer each question. 

Ubba just smiled at the scene before him. Innocent children overlooking the battered face of his brother and just seeing the strong warrior he is. As the children kept Ivarr occupied Ubba followed Randvi and Halvor to the longhouse. Each establishment amongst Raventhorpe had different characters and views. Ubba noticed a man dressed with a white tunic hidden within the comfort of the four walls. As if he felt Ubba staring Hytham turned his head and blue met blue. Hytham gave a small smile with a nod and looked back to his scrolls. Ubba heard their soldiers training and smelled a wonderful scent of bread. Ubba saw tall , white pillars behind the longhouse from where he was walking up the hill. 

“Our village has a vast amount of different people Ragnarsson. All from around England and Norway our people come together and prosper. Eivor is to thank for that. She has a power that captivates you.” Randvi uttered as she stood at the top of the hill. 

“Ubba is fine. You sound like you know from experience. What of your husband?” Ubba questioned. 

“When my clan arranged my marriage to Sigurd. I had no one when I came into their village. The day I met Sigurd was the day I met Eivor. Oh by Odin did she help me in every way she could. I was never alone after that, till this day she always makes sure I’m okay. As for my husband his heart yearns for something more than I can give him. Now come! Eivor will have my ears if I delay her guest.” Ubba just watched the red haired woman walk into the longhouse. As he stood outside he heard the sounds of laughter and tales. Ubba closed his eyes and smiled as the fibers of his being were screaming home… This place felt like home.

-.-

Ubba and Ivarr sat at a table near the empty Jarl’s chair. Looking at the sullen chair reminded him of his father’s chair. Cold and empty. The chair that sat emptied as his mother warmed the other. His mind was its own little world until a child smiling and breathing heavily came into the longhouse. 

“She’s here! She’s home!” 

The people cheered as they awaited Eivor and their men. Randvi stood by the door with Halvor. As if the gods heard his prayer Ubba’s eyes finally laid upon the woman he yearned for. In all her beauty and glory she brought smiles to the people of Raventhorpe. Ivarr and Ubba continued to drink their mead watching the scene unfold. That was until an aggravated looking drengr came in walking towards Eivor with a mission. Randvi looked ready to lecture the bulky man and Ubba was ready to intervene. Ivarr in a blink of an eye slithered his way through the crowd of people until he was face to face with the Drengr himself. 

“Dag this is Ivarr Lothbrok.” Randvi pointed out to the scowling man that stood protectively in front of Eivor. 

“Ah Son of Ragnar. It is a gracious thing being in your presence. Welcome to Raventhorpe.” 

“I wish I could say the same. I need you to remember dear old Dag our alliance is still fresh. Remember your place Drengr before I show you.” Ivarr said each word as he got closer to his face. 

Embarrassment filled Dag’s cheeks which caused the elder man to huff and walk away. Ivarr was fuming where he stood as his eyes continued to bore into the man. That was until he felt a warm presence behind him. Eivor put her forehead on Ivarr’s back. 

“Thank you Ivarr. If I have heard once more of how I’m taking my brother’s place this feast would’ve been ruined.” Eivor whispered for only Ivarr’s ears to hear. 

“Remember your place you stupid girl.” Ivarr turned around and growled while he grabbed the clip of her cloak and brought her in closer. “Don’t ever let anyone talk to with such disrespect. You are the battle sister of Ivarr Lothbrok. “ 

Ivarr then lightly pushed her away while he grabbed another cup of mead giving her a cheshire grin as he disappeared among the crowd. Eivor was finally home. As if remembering she looked around searching for the elder Ragnarsson. Eivor saw familiar faces of men from Repton and her own villagers. She even saw Ivarr flirting with her boatmaker, but throughout the crowd not once did she see his captivating eyes or his playful smirk. 

A hand then fell into hers pulling her through the vast amount of people. Eivor smiled as she recognized the tattoos that decorated the tan skin. Once outside the longhouse he let go of her hand and she finally got to see him under the moon's light. His rugged face with his neatly trimmed beard. His hair pulled back in his usual braid. Eivor ran her finger along his lips before cupping the back of his head to bring him into a longing kiss. Ubba then brought his hands to cup her arms as she held his head. She brushed the tip of her tongue across his top lip. Ubba smirked and deepened the kiss. His tongue exploring the sweet taste she gave. Eivor slowly pulled away and gazed upon Ubba with her half lidded eyes. 

“Come with me. Let me show you a place.” Ubba weakened at the look she gave him. 

“Lead the way..  _ Elskan _ .” His hoarse tone elated Eivor. 

-.-

Eivor brought him to the falls near the edge of their settlement. Fireflies were lit around the shallow waters as the large waterfall pounded on the rocks below. The moon's light illuminated the water. The image before him was like a dream, a dream Ubba never wanted to wake from. Eivor pulled Ubba towards the deep end of the waters. 

“Hope you don’t mind getting a little wet son of Ragnar.” Ubba grabbed Eivor’s arm and pulled her to his chest. His head hovering over hers. Lips just brushing against each other. 

“As long as you’ll be wet under me Drengr.” Eivor flushed under his gaze. 

Eivor quickly turned and pulled him further until they passed the waterfall into the cave that was hidden from the world. A dripping Ubba looked around the cave noticing it’s homely touch. A bed was laid in the corner and boxes here and there stood along the walls. Eivor then lit the pit which radiated heat throughout the cave. The sound of water hitting rocks toned out the crackle of the wood burning.

“What is this place?” 

“It’s my place where I need to get away… away from everything. They still know where to find me if needed but sometimes I just need to breathe.” Ubba knew the feeling all too well. He looked for comfort in women, war, and raids until his old soul just felt the need for more.

“I ,as a son of Ragnar Lothbrok, can say you are a strong warrior. A warrior whose heart is engraved in every wooden structure out in your settlement. Whose heart brought together people of all different views together. Whose heart is forging an army of men and women from all of England because she fights with her soul. Whose opinion and affection is wanted.” Ubba moved his eyes from the flames to her crystal blue orbs. “Whose smile is worth more than any riches midgard could offer. I prayed to our gods for you since I was a mere lad.” 

Ubba warmly smiled as Eivor had a tear trickle down her cheek. He kneeled in front of her as she sat near the warm flames. His hand reached out for her right hand and brought it to his chest. 

“You are who this heart yearns for,  **_Ast_ ** . In your eyes I see our future. I offered you my men and alliance. Now let me offer you my heart.” Their blue eyes clashed amongst every emotion they were feeling. 

Eivor moved forward into a hungry kiss. Hands tugging off each piece of clothing on their bodies. Ubba letting out heady moans as Eivor was breath taken over the man. Ubba ravished her now bare body with his tongue which caused Eivor to heavily pant under the man. His scent was intoxicating. His touch was smoldering. Eivor whimpered at each nip he gave her amongst her body. With no time wasted Ubba eased himself into her and Eivor welcomed him in every way. Her screams of ecstasy were toned out from the water hitting the rocks. After so many months away from each other Ubba was going to make sure she remembered him.. All of him. He roughly pounded into her. The sweet smell of her juices filled his senses and he was a starved man wanting more. As he plunged into her more forceful Eivor racked her nails down his back causing Ubba to let out a primal growl. He felt her tremble underneath him and noticed her flushed skin. Picking up his intense pace Eivor succumbed to the man and let her release. Following suit Ubba let out a roar as he released himself in her and sank into her body. Eivor smoothed Ubba’s undone braid away from his sweaty skin as his head laid on her breast both panting from their sensation. 

The air was thick around them and the auroma was filled with satisfaction. Ubba slowly pulled himself out and laid on his back amongst the straw bed. Eivor rolled over so her head was on his chest and their legs tangled together under the fur she brought with her. 

“You are mine Eivor.” Ubba whispered to her. “Fate weaved my life together just so I could meet you.” 

“If the gods weaved our fates together as you say then you are mine as well son of Ragnar.”

“That I am, warrior.” 

Ubba and Eivor were lulled to sleep by the warmth of the fire and their bodies.Their men could still be heard feasting. Amongst the festive mood in the shadows outside the longhouse Dag through his mead on the floor as he growled looking where the elder Ragnarsson and their Jarl’s sister disappeared to. 

“You are no Sigurd you stupid child.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap for this chapter! Ubba and Eivor are reuinited! Finally!! Y'all let me know if you guys wanted anything added. Until next time! <3 :)


	6. A new perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter not knowing what to write. This all came together the more I typed it out. This chapter is also a filler chapter. I'm restraining myself on rushing things and just going with the flow so the story and it's emotions come together more. I'm working in the Leofrith fight so Ceolburt becomes a costant in this story. lol well hopefully he does. I'm not sure how I'm playing this out. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! (:

**CH. 6**

**A NEW PERCEPTION**

The waterfall hitting the rocks below were tuning out the sounds of the pair’s soft breathing. Eivor was still laying on Ubba’s bare chest as the man himself cradled her smaller frame closer to his larger one. The flames from the pit nearby were just remnants of the wood that was there before. The moment was blissful. Ubba’s eyes opened as he heard clicking noises coming from the entrance of the clave. Eivor let out groan as she separated herself from his larger frame. 

“What is it, Halvor?” Eivor mumbled as she rose to start putting on her turnic. 

“Sorry to wake you ma’am. Your brother just arrived and is asking for your presence.” Halvor announced from the entrance of the cave giving both his lady and her company privacy. 

“Thank you Halvor. Advise my brother I’ll be there shortly” She quipped. 

“Anything for you my lady.” His retreating footsteps grew silent. 

As Eivor was putting on her clothes Ubba gently turned her around to face him. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a fervor kiss. Eivor moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She ran her hands down his muscular chest just inches from bulge until his hands stopped hers. 

“Let’s not anger the Jarl my love” Ubba’s lips were hovered over hers. His cerulean blue eyes staring down at her lust filled crystal blue eyes. “Now go I’ll meet with you later.” 

Eivor groaned as she started walking towards the entrance of the cave resisting the urge to run back to the man. Her steps slowed as she briefly turned around to see Ubba picking up his clothes and armor. His back was littered with angry red lines from his shoulders to his waist. She smirked as she bit her bottom lip feeling proud. She finally resumed her journey to the longhouse with her smirk still on her face.

-.-

Raventhorpe’s longhouse was lively this morning. The Ragnarsson men and Raventhorpe’s men were feasting getting ready to start their day. Eivor , freshly bathed, came through the doors and was greeted by the soldiers. As she tried to greet each new and familiar face, her body tensed as she felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. Looking around the room her blue eyes landed on mischievous green ones. In the war room Randvi, Hytham, Sigurd, and Basim all stood around the alliance table. Basim smirked when their eyes connected.

Eivor’s hair stood on the back of her neck. The man himself was a mystery and that notion never stood well with her. Not once breaking eye contact or his smirk, Basim leaned over to whisper into Sigurd’s ear. Sigurd smiled at whatever was said and looked around to meet Eivor’s eyes. 

“There you are my little raven! Oh how I missed you! Come walk with me dear sister we have much to catch up on.” Sigurd said with open arms and a smile on his face. 

Eivor relaxed her shoulders and gave Sigurd a soft smile back. She walked towards the man's open arms and was engulfed in a hug. Eivor’s head was rested on his chest as his head was rested on top of hers. She closed her eyes as she relished in the comfort of her brother’s arm. Randvi learned Eivor carried the world on her shoulders and a simple hug was one of the ways that kept her grounded. The many winters Sigurd had left raiding, Randvi was always the one to ground Eivor and remind her that not everything fell on her shoulders. As much as Randvi loved being the bigger sister to Eivor nothing could come close to the bond she shared with Sigurd. 

“Let’s walk brother.” Eivor said softly as they both made their way out the doors.

Basim eyed the siblings from where he stood near the alliance table. He kept his body calm as his inner turmoil was on the verge of boiling over. He was still in his early stages of his plan but slowly everything was coming together. Basim knew he was being watched. His green eyes landed on the fiery blue eyes that stood off in the far corner of the longhouse. The younger Ragnarsson was leaning on a pillar circling a knife on his finger. Ivarr gave the assassin a knowing smirk as he disappeared within the shadows. Basim knew the new alliance was going to cause a problem but what he didn’t count on was it being this soon. 

-.-

It had only been an hour or so when Eivor and Sigurd came back from their time around the settlement. Sigurd told Eivor their next plans for an alliance and she listened to every detail. As they walked back into the longhouse the leaders were now all gathered around in the longhouse. Ubba and Ivarr sat around with Randvi waiting for their arrival. 

“Welcome to Raventhorpe Brothers. I hope my men have all welcomed you with open arms.” Sigurd announced as he walked and sat amongst the table they shared. 

“Ah yes your people are the most welcoming. We are here with news though Sigurd Jarl. We are crowning Ceowulf as the new king within the next few moons. Ivarr and I are here to ask if Raventhorpe would be present for the crowing.” Ubba inquired.

Before Sigurd could utter a word Basim appeared next to him. Ivarr shifted in his seat as he eyed the assassin with caution, he then slowly brought his gaze to Eivor who tensed as soon as his presence arrived. 

“I’m sorry to intervene but we are needed elsewhere Sigurd. We will be needing to leave in a fortnight. ” His surly tone didn’t go unnoticed by the other patrons at the table. 

“Can I go with you brother?” Eivor just about pleaded. 

Memories of little Eivor , about knee high at the time, standing at the docks begging to go with him on his adventures ran through his head. Each memory he had of her asking that same question, she was older in each one. This moment she looked like the little knee high girl who wanted to follow him to the ends of the world to the gates of Valhalla. 

“You are needed here my little Raven. To watch our clan and to aid The Ragnarssons. I will be back for you.” Sigurd reassured her with a smile as he turned to the brothers. “Eivor and our men will go in my place to assure Raventhorpe’s presence is acknowledged at the crowing.”

Ubba’s gaze turned to Eivor and the look of betrayal on her face broke his heart. He felt his brother’s anger seething next to him. It was at that moment Ubba started noticing the difference in Sigurd from the first day he met him in Repton. Bjorn came to mind as he noticed the look in the Jarl’s eyes. His older brother’s blue eyes that burned for adventure and power were once again in front of Ubba in the form of another leader. 

“We’ll be more than happy to accommodate Eivor and your men.” Ubba forced a smile for the man. 

“That is great to hear. Enjoy the feast tonight brothers! Eivor will cater to any needs you all might have. I need to speak to my wife before starting my journey with Basim here.” Sigurd stood from the wooden table and made his way to his quarters with Basim right on his tail. 

“He’s a fucking puppet brother. That man is pulling the strings right out of his ass. “ Ivarr growled under his breath.

“Eivor takes care of the village when he’s away. Remind you of anyone brother?” Ubba sighed as he looked around for the blonde warrior who seemed to disappear. 

“I say we kill him. Just to save us all the fucking trouble. You’re thinking it too brother. I know!” 

“Calm yourself brother, even if it is a simple solution. Are you prepared to lose Eivor over it?” Ubba’s own breath hitched in his throat just thinking about it. 

Ivarr was furious at the notion. He stood up from the bench of the wooden table and stormed out of the longhouse scaring anyone who got in his way. Ubba sighed as he watched his brother storm off. 

“That’s how I feel too brother.” Ubba whispered to himself. 

His blue eyes scanned around the longhouse. The Jarl seat stood empty at the end of the hall and behind it was the war room Randvi was in earlier. He was trying to recall which door Randvi said was Eivors. Deciding to take the chance he walked towards the first doors he saw across from the entrance and knocked. 

“Go away.” Ubba sighed in relief. 

“You know I can’t do that little Raven. I am needed here with you.” 

Hearing Eivor no more Ubba slowly opened the door. Her room was exquisite. On the left was a little podium of the village’s success and Ubba noticed on the right a box filled with letters on top of a beautiful wooden desk. Ubba noticed two letters sticking out addressed from Hemmingson and Broder. The man internally groaned at other suitors trying to fight for Eivor’s attention. 

As he made his way further into her room the desk before her large bed held little souvenirs from her adventures around England. Candles were lit around the room. The light from the flames illuminated the small figure bundled up in fur on the large bed. Ubba sighed as he unclipped his cloak and took off his amor. When he felt comfortable and light from armor he proceeded to climb into the straw bed with her. Eivor shifted closer to the middle to make room for his large frame. 

“What is troubling you my love?” Ubba moved her disheveled hair out of her face. 

“He’s leaving me behind. I promised to stay loyal by his side and he’s just leaving me behind.” Her words came out mumbled under the furs. 

The door creaked open and Ubba lifted his head to see his brother by the door. Under the soft lights of the flames Ubba noticed the tired look in Ivarr’s eyes. Knowing his brother was too proud to admit it he decided to keep that to himself. 

“Thank the gods! You are one hard person to find, wet dog and Brother how scandalous of you.” Ivarr teased as he took off his armor and laid his down by Ubba’s. “Move your ass! You’re hogging up the bed.” 

Ubba raised an eyebrow at his brother’s actions. Ivarr was on the left side of Eivor pulling on the furs she was wrapped in so he could cover himself. The girl was not having it and started pulling back. 

“What in Odin's name are you doing? Give it back! ” Eivor demanded. 

“You have a fucking giant right next to you. Stop complaining you stupid girl and just give me the fur.” 

“What are you even doing here?” She questioned. 

“Your battle brother is here to make sure no other dumbass crosses any lines. Now shut up and go to sleep.” Ivarr wrapped himself in her fur and faced away from her. 

Ubba let out a heartfelt laugh and Ivarr’s attempt at cheering up the girl. She had become a very important person in their life. Ivarr didn’t show any other emotion to anyone other than their mother at the time. Now here he was sharing a bed like the brother’s had done growing up. 

“Shut your fucking mouth Ubba or you’ll end up on the floor.” Ubba rolled his eyes and groaned in the feather pillow. 

“That was one time! It’s not my fault father pushed me.” Ivarr scuffed under the fur.

“Pushed you? That’s not how I remember it.” 

“...Thank you two….” Ubba and Ivarr stopped their bickering at her whispered words. 

“Thank you..” she whimpered into Ubba’s chest. The larger man pulled her closer to his chest. Ivarr looked over his shoulder to meet Ubba’s eyes. Their cerulean blue eyes silently promising to harm anyone who harmed this girl... this special girl who managed to worm her way in their hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the one thing that peeved me throughout the whole game was that Eivor took care of the settlemet, took care of problems, took care of raiding, and no one appreciated it. Dag was a pain in the ass and Sigurd literally left Eivor with the Jarl responsibility without the title AND then had the audacity to get upset for doing what he wasn't. lol maybe it was just me. Rant over! I hope y'all enjoyed let me knw if y'all would like anything added. Until next time! <3


	7. Fight For the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished this chapter. I was seriously stuck on it for the longest time! I honestly am not happen of how it came out. Its more due to the fact I forgot to put this chapter in the beginning so now trying to do in timeline order just got thrown straight out the window! LIKE FAR OUT THE WINDOW lol. Then I started school and work has been hectic so please excuse the wait.. I'm trying. PLUS I literally forgot what happens in the game. Like I might have to replay it cause I'm so confused lol Anyway this chapter is a filler because I'm starting to push forth with the rest of the story which I'm excited for. You guys enjoy! (:

**CHAPTER 7**

**Fight For the Crown**

Raventhorpe set sail with the Ragnarssons at dawn. It had been a few moons before their longships docked at the Ragnarsson war camp. Nightfall was upon them. Which did not stop Ceolwulf and Ceolburt from awaiting their company.

“Ah welcome back Ragnarssons! You’ve been gravely missed! Welcome home.” Ceolwulf rejoiced.

“Hi Eivor.” Ceolburt shyly waved.

“Hi Ceolburt. You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.” Ceolburt blushed and looked anywhere but at the girl.

“Now if the boy could grow bigger balls.” Ivarr announced from behind Eivor. Ceolburt rolled his eyes.

“Hi Ivarr.” He grumbled. Eivor and Ubba laughed.

“It’s good to be home. We have Raventhorpe to witness your crowning Ceolwulf.” Ubba beamed.

“As expected from the strongest allies. Thank you for being here.” Eivor nodded in appreciation.

“Well let’s settle in for the night and at dawn we’ll bring Burgred forward and strip his crown.”

“With or without his head attached to it is a choice he must choose. Now I’m going to go plow a whore.” Ivarr smirked at Ceolburt’s shocked face while he left towards the camp.

“Ahem.. I will.. Uh.. Ahem.. I will retire for the night.” Ceolwulf composed himself from Ivarr’s bashfulness. “Eivor it is a pleasure to see you once again. Come Ceolburt.”

“Ah yes father. Goodnight Eivor and Ubba.”

Eivor trained her eyes on the young boy who followed his father with stride. Hazy memories of her younger self following her own father came to mind. She understood Ceolburt’s choice in becoming stronger. You do what you must to protect the ones you love.

**_‘Yes the ones you love.’_** Eivor moved her trained eyes to the larger man that stood beside her. Ubba had his arms crossed over his muscled chest staring at her with the softest gaze. His smile was small but his eyes held all the emotions his features didn’t show. His love for her.

“He’s going to be a strong warrior someday. Hopefully fighting alongside our army and not having to carry the weight of the crown.”Ubba boasted making Eivor smile.

“We can only hope our mark in his life influences his choice. If he chooses not to become a warrior we will have someone to remember us.”

“Spoken like a true poet. Now come my warrior your sleeping quarters await.” Eivor noticed the hint of pruriency in his tone as he slid his land hand into her smaller ones.

“Will my quarters be with yours, Son of Ragnar?” The desire evident in her tone. The hunger in his cerulean blue eyes answered her question. She smiled softly as she ghosted over his lips.

“Take me to bed Ubba.”

“With pleasure.” He growled.

Tucked away safely in Ubba’s quarters, the two made love throughout the night. The moans and groans were only heard to those in close quarters, but everyone knew wherever Eivor was Ubba was not far behind. The people knew to leave their leader with privacy. Some even hoped the two would solidify their alliance with more than just a promise. Overall they prayed to the gods for their leader to be happy.

-.-

Ubba swears he has entered the gates of Valhalla. His muscles were sore from his nightly activities. The memories, the phantom touches , brought a smile to his face. Before he could move a muscle he felt a pair of smoothe, toned legs straddle him. Without opening his eyes he ran his hands up her legs and continued up her body. The material of the turnic over her body was one he was familiar with as it was the one he wore on his own body. He finally opened his cereal blue eyes and the sight before him was of a dream. The sun's rays illuminated Eivor’s blonde locks that cascaded around her. Her crystal blue eyes glowed more fiercely.

“You are a sight to behold Eivor.” Ubba whispered.

Eivor closed her eyes and put her head towards his. “As are you, Ubbe Ragnarsson.”

Later that morning Eivor, Ubba, Ivarr, and Ceolburt made their way towards Tamworth.

-.-

**_‘Something isn’t right’_ **

Eivor looked around Tamworth surveying the area. The air shifted and the hairs on her arms stood. Something was going to happen. Ivarr saw the discomfort on her face and frowned. The woman was usually very vocal whether it was them bickering like children or just her voicing her opinion. Ivarr looked over to his brother who also had a concerning look to his face.

Ubba let out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the longhouse as their men could be heard feasting within.

“Isn’t that a joyous sound to hear. I’ve missed our men Ivarr.” Ubba laughed.

Ivarr grumbled. “These warriors better be fucking ready! Give them time off and they become lazy asses.”

Eivor hummed in delightment. “Sounds like someone I know.”

“You want to say that louder Raven?” Ivarr side eyed Eivor. Ubba smirked at his two favorite people bickering like children.

“I’m sorry. I forget old men like you have trouble hearing.. Ahem… IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW.” Ivarr growled and put Eivor in a headlock.

“Take it back Drengr or I’ll show you what this lazy ass can do!”

“Eivor?”

The brothers went silent and Eivor stilled in Ivarr’s arms. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She knew that voice like she knew the back of her hand. It was the one she grew up with, one that consoled her, and one that pushed her to become stronger. She broke out of Ivarr’s grip and turned her head towards Sigurd. He was here! Finally managing to separate from Basim he came to support his ally.

Ubba coughed to break the awkward silence. “Ah Sigurd! Glad you can join us.”

Sigurd smiled and pointed his attention back to Eivor. His features soften as he gazed into Eivor’s eyes. “Hello little raven.”

Ivarr put an arm around Eivor’s shoulder and smiled at the Jarl. “Let’s head in Sigurd Jarl. People are waiting.” Sigurd glared at the retreating pair and then turned to Ubba who just shrugged.

“Shall we?” Sigurd sighed and nodded.

-.-

Sigurd eyed the trio from across the room while he nursed his mead. Ivarr and Ubba sat on each side of Eivor chatting amongst themselves. Sigurd can’t remember a moment where she laughed like that with him since moving to England. Each time he came home to Raventhorpe her smile seemed strained each time. He figured it was just the settlement’s problems weighing in on her. He noticed her eyes light up each joke Ivarr made or how Ubba looked at Eivor like she was Freya herself. Was he losing his little sister? Memories of little Eivor following him everywhere pained his chest. He was always the one she looked up too. What happened ?

Ceolwulf came into the longhouse with a few of Ragnarsson’s men following with a chained up Burgred. It was time for the crowning and Sigurd surveyed the area looking for the familiar blonde. He found her standing near a pillar watching the scene unfold, assuming the brothers went to stand guard by Ceolwulf. Sigurd slowly made his way through the crowd to where his sister stood. Her eyes met his and a smile made a way to her face. When did she grow this much?

Before he could utter a single word men came rushing in announcing Leofrith and his army attacking. As soon as he blinked Eivor was in stride with the brothers heading out to fight. His chest ached watching her go but he did what any good Jarl would do and picked up his axe and defended their people.

-.-

**_‘Ceolburt? Ceolburt? Where are you?’_ **

Eivor cut down everyone who stood in her way. The newly crowned King’s son has not been seen since before the crowning. DIfferent scenarios ran through her head and not one of them helped ease her. He became like a son to her. A child who was eager to learn and get stronger. Who wanted to be as great as the person he looked up too. Who reminded Eivor of her. She finally found him standing his ground with Leofrith. Knowing the loyal soldier had enough honor to not fight a child, Eivor made her presence known. The fire burning within the soldiers' eyes were those described in Helheim. Leofrith wanted vengeance; she'll give him vengeance.

Her muscles were burning each attack she made. She noticed Leofrith’s movements also slowly but not enough to hint at the fight subsiding. Eivor made a quick movement to look at the boy on the sidelines. His eyes widened with adoration and respect. Eivor took a deep breath and landed a heavy attack on Leofrith causing the soldier to kneel before her.

“I will not kill you today as you do not know the betrayal of your king. He left you all behind as he ran. You are a loyal soldier to a false king and that is not your burden to carry.”

Leofrith was breathing heavily with wide eyes as he absorbed the words that the viking had said. His eyes started to water from the betrayal but refused to let a tear fall in front of his enemy. Eivor sighed and turned around to walk back to the longhouse.

“Come Ceolburt! Everyone will be excited to see you.” Eivor hoarsely shouted as her wounds caused some difficulty.

The boy was in stride with Eivor all the way to the longhouse. “Thank you Eivor, for saving me and not killing him.”

-.-

Ubba, Ivarr, and Sigurd awaited the duo. Hearing from their men how Eivor defeated Leofrith but allowed him to live came as no shock to either men. She was a strong warrior who was Odin reborn but her heart sometimes overruled her actions.

“Look at you my boy! Not even a single scratch on you.” Ubba boasted.

Ivarr rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“Is he not a reminder of our brother Ivarr? Bjorn Ironside! A man who goes into battle and comes out with a single scratch on him. Our father branded him with his name and soon you might get yours.” Ubba blue eyes landed on Ceolburt’s.

Confusion was in the boys' features. “But I am not of your religion.”

“Aye but you’re still stuck with us.” Ubba teased.

The mood finally lightened and their enemy was soon gone. All of Raganrsson’s men fixed the wounded and rebuilt the city. Eivor had enough time to also rest up the wounds she received in battle.

“It was a pleasure being here to witness the crowning brothers but it is now time for us to return to Raventhorpe. Our people are calling.” Sigurd said as he wished the brother farewell. ‘

“Until next time Ubba.” Eivor smirked.

Ubba smirked right back. “Until next time my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this chapter was everywhere and I wanted to put more emphasis on Sigurd's feelings towards Eivor. Like of how she is not looking up to him as she once did. He kind of feels scared he's losing her.... which kind of happens in the game. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the wait. Let me know if you guys would like anything added. (:


	8. You and Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry for the wait I have not had time to do much lately. Starting school again really put a whole damper on my schedule. While having some down time at work I was thinking of a whole Eivor protection squad idea. Mainly because I feel like Eivor wasn't treated fairly with all the crap she went through. Anyways this chapter will be a little snippet of the E.P.S and I hope you all enjoy! (:

**CH. 8**

> **"You and Us"**

Eivor woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. Her body ached and her throat was dry as bile was threatening to come up. Her golden locks clung to her damp skin. This had been the third night she has woken up feeling this way. As if on que Randvi opened her door holding a cup of what Eivor assumed to be water. Eivor noticed she was in her nightgown and a pang of guilt ran through her. Randvi noticed the look as she had seen that look on many occasions. Rolling her green eyes she gave Eivor the cup of water. 

“Here drink up.” Eivor nodded and slowly grabbed the cup from her hands. “ Please stop looking at me like that. You are an important person to me. I’ll be more than happy to do something as little as this for you.” 

Randvi noticed Eivor’s eyes water. Seeing her husband’s adopted sister so vulnerable like this caused her to worry. In the many winters she has known the girl she always held a stoic but strong persona. She did not have the status but held the aura of a king.. A leader. 

“Scoot! Let me lay with you so I can help you sleep.” 

“Randvi!” Eivor playfully gasped. “If you wanted to bed me you could have just asked.” 

Randvi covered her face with the furs that littered the bed. Even jokes sometimes hold truth in them and the feelings she had for Eivor were not far from it. Coming within the clan through marriage was something Randvi never looked forward to. Marrying Sigurd came as a blessing and a curse as her husband desired adventure but hardly desired her. Eivor was always the attentive one between the siblings. She always made sure Randvi was content and happy being in a new area. Her reasoning was “because she knew what it felt like being in a place that didn’t feel like home.” 

“How about a belly rub Eivor? Like you did for me that one time I got sick.” Eivor’s crystal blue eyes gleamed underneath the candle light within the room. 

“I would appreciate that. Thank you Randvi.” The whispered words cause the red head to smile. 

When Eivor lied back on the bed Randvi got comfortable on her side so one arm held her head and the other free was used to rub Eivor’s stomach. As soon as Randvi did one motion on her abdomen she quickly figured out why Eivor was so sick. Her usual toned stomach was soft and firm. Randvi’s eyes widened as excitement coursed through her. The red head quickly sat up and met the cerulean blue eyes. 

“Surprise.” Eivor said softly. 

“Eivor since when? Does Ubba know?” Randvi stilled at a thought she had. “Does Sigurd know?” 

Eivor sighed as she looked anywhere but at Randvi. “No one knows besides you. Ubba and Ivar have been getting closer to their goal of vengeance. Sigurd has become the shadow of Basim. You, Randvi, are one of the few I trust with this news.”

“Are you planning on telling Ubba?” 

“Soon. It has been a while since I have seen the brute of the man.” 

Randvi was so excited. The woman she strongly cared for is creating another life. If this wasn’t one of the greatest blessings the gods could have bestowed upon Raventhorpe. This child was half Eivor and half Ubba Lothbrok.. Surely this child was already blessed. 

-.-

It was a few moons later when Synin arrived back to Raventhorpe with a letter within her claws. The black bird with white designs flew throughout the village looking for her owner. That was until Randvi was the first to be seen. Synin’s caw was echoed amongst the commotion which caught the advisors attention. 

“Ah Synin! Where have you been, you blasted bird? Eivor has been calling for you.” Synin cawed. Randvi rolled her eyes as she brought out her arm. As soon as Synin landed on her arm she noticed the tan letter within her talons addressed to Eivor. Randvi’s heart momentarily stopped. 

She knew the little peace Eivor was granted was not going to last forever. Their Jarl was on his own adventure of power while leaving their clan’s prosperity and alliances to his sister. His sister who had no title to fall back on. His sister who used her charisma and strength to influence other leaders for an alliance. His sister who still waited for her brother everyday. Randvi frowned as she made her way to the long house where she knew the blonde warrior was awaiting. 

Each step felt heavy and the letter felt even heavier. She was not ready for Eivor to go. She was needed here amongst the villagers. For once it was time for them to take care of her as she had taken care of them since arriving in England. Within these few moons Eivor slowly broke the news to another person she trusted. Hytham was ecstatic with the news. A child in any religion was always a blessing. Randvi noticed how the assassin came out from his bureau more often and assisted Eivor with many things. Even things Eivor didn’t need help on. It was always a sight to see. 

Randvi broke out of her thought as she arrived at the war room where Eivor was looking over the alliance table. Her heart hurt knowing Eivor wouldn't stop until the village was secured and prospering. Her footsteps caught Eivor’s attention. The blonde looked up from the map and had a big smile on her face. 

“Randvi! I figured out where we can go next to form an alliance. Then from that point our men and I can go raid nearby. Bringing our village more wealth!” 

Randvi’s smile never met her eyes. Eivor noticed right away something was troubling her friend. Before she could ask, Synin cawed and flew to Eivor. 

“Synin! My girl where have you been all this time? Is this a letter?” Eivor grabbed the letter from her talons and Synin flew off. Without hesitating she opened the letter. “It’s from Ivar.” 

“Just Ivar? What are the Ragnarssons planning?” 

“He is requesting assistance on negotiating peace with King Rhodri.” 

Randvi’s eyes narrowed towards her hidden abdomen. “And are you going to go? Considering the circumstances.”

“I have no choice Randvi. Sigurd is not here to answer the call of the Ragnarssons. Someone has to go and I won’t ever dare put any of our villagers' lives in danger.” Eivor closed in the distance and grabbed Randvi’s hands. “ I won’t ever put your life in danger.” 

“It’s not fair. You should be resting and enjoying the life growing within. “ Randvi pulled her hands out of Eivor’s hands and planted them on her small rounded belly. 

“I will be okay. The gods are watching out for this little bean.” 

**_‘You are a warrior.. My warrior.. You will carry on my lineage.. ‘_ **

Odin's words echoed throughout Eivor’s mind. Hearing his voice reassured her even if his reasoning wasn’t what she expected. Randvi looked like she wanted to fight it further but gave in when Eivor’s blue eyes bore into hers. 

“Okay Eivor. I trust you. Just please be careful and come home to us.” 

“Come home to all of us, warrior.” Randvi and Eivor turned their head towards the entrance of the room. Hytham stood leaning on the doorway staring at both girls with a solemn look. 

Eivor gave a reassuring smile. “And leave you all alone, never. I’ll be back.” As much as she tried to reassure them her words caused worry. Losing her scared Hytham more than he showed. Looking at Randvi she must’ve thought the same. For now all they can do is take her word for it and pray to the gods of a safe journey and a safe return. 

_ “Odin hear our prayers…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallllllllllll I spoiled this in a previous chapter and now from here on out is where things change due to a new life being brought in. Feeling change, lives change, endings change, and our feelings finally change!! lol I have an idea on the child's name. I can't wait!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. If anyone wants to add anything feel free to let me know! :D


	9. King Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I'm replaying the game and I realized my whole time frame is completely different then what I'm doing lol so those of you still following this story THANK YOU for sticking with me (: I hope you all enjoy!!

**CH. 9**

**King Killer**

“Are we to go wherever we are called, Eivor? Or are we going because it is Ivar that is calling?”

Eivor inhaled a breath to keep calm from angering her companion more. Since their Jarl has not been home as of late their men have become weary of Eivor and her stance of leadership. 

**_“If I rule... We rule together! As I always dreamed about.”_ **

****

Sigurd’s words echoed within the depths of her mind. The memories of when the clan arrived in England plagued her mind. The memory of when Sigurd showed Eivor her room with the most adoration in his eyes.

**_“This is not a special privilege. This is me having my greatest weapon nearby.”_ **

****

_Oh how the times were simpler back then…_ “As long as you are on my crew you follow my orders Dag. We go where we are needed for our alliance.”

“I follow our Jarl’s orders... Not yours.”

Eivor deflated under the tense look in his eyes. She was literally and figuratively tired. “Just keep our men alive Dag. It’s the least you could do.”

The men within the longship noticed the quarrel happening with the two. Dag’s devotion to Sigurd was conflicting with Eivor’s devotion to her brother and the clan. Loyalties lied within the two leaders but the bickering was causing worry with their men. Would they have to choose when the time comes?

-.-

Ravensthorpe finally arrived in Sciropescire and Eivor was more than happy to see land. Her body was changing and the motions of the ship were not helping with the bile that threatened its way up. Ivar could be seen standing near the docks with an overjoyed Ceolburt.

****

“Ah you’ve finally made it little raven.” Eivor felt the piercing stare of Dag’s eyes nearby.

“We came as quickly as we could. Thor was in our favor traveling.”

“Eivor! I’m so glad you’re here. I was telling Ivar all about my time in Ravensthorpe.” Ivar grimaced at the thought. 

“This little shit would not stop talking. I just about know when you eat and sleep Drengr of how much the boy speaks of you.”

Ceolburt’s face turned bright red from embarrassment. Eivor smirked at the sight and looked over to the wicked blue eyes of Ivar. “It just means he favors me more than you Ivar. No need to be upset.”

“Watch your tongue warrior. No one dares speak to Ivar Ragnarsson this way.”

Eivor rolled her eyes. “Too bad I am not no one. I am Eivor. Sister of the Jarl of Ravensthorpe. Battle sister to the one named Ivar Lothbrok. It is you who needs to watch your tongue.”

Ivar crossed his arms and looked at Eivor in amusement. “Is that so Drengr?”

Ceolburt laughed at the banter between the two. If he didn’t know better, it was almost like Ivar and Eivor were actual siblings.

“Now come! Our men built a marvelous fort. Rest up little raven we have things to do.”

-.-

Oh how the day took a turn for the worse when Ivar loses his temper. Meeting with King Rhodri and Bishop Deorlaf was supposed to be a barter for peace. Instead Ivar kills Gwaird which leaves Eivor cleaning up someone else’s mess once again. Eivor was trying to regain her lost breath which she had lost fighting against the Briton soldiers. Her body was changing and it was becoming noticeable.

“Now there’s a sight. The mighty raven bearer is at loss for breath! Now a simple fight like that should not have you like this.”

Eivor groaned as moved away from Ivar. To think she came here to assist the Ragnarsson at peace with the King only to be thrown to the wolves in Ivar’s game. She was bloody and her body was aching. The bile was once again threatening its way up and it caused Eivor to be upset. She was becoming slower and paranoid of hurting her child.

-.-

It had been a few moons when Ivar’s plan was put into motion. Within the days that have passed she recognized she was his main weapon within his attack and his plan.

_“As you are Sigurd’s….”_ Odin’s voice taunted her in the depths of her mind.

**_“This is me having my greatest weapon nearby.”_** Eivor’s memory once again comes back to haunt her. Was that all she was? A pawn in everyone’s game of power. The uneasy thoughts of Ubba using her for his father’s revenge tormented her.

Ivar had Eivor burn cottages, burn supplies, and weaken Rhodri's army. Throughout the physical pain she endured nothing hurt more than the face Ceolburt made when she killed Ynyr and his men.The boy held a high philosophy of seeing the greater good in people. She wanted so badly to have his vision of the world but all she saw was red. If it meant protecting the innocent, then by Odin she’ll drench herself in the blood of her enemies.

“Eivor?” Her thoughts were interrupted by the said boy. As she opened her eyes the youthful blue eyes of the boy came into view.

“What is troubling you Ceolburt?”

The boy twiddled his thumbs as he avoided Eivor’s gaze. “Will ..uh… Will you go fishing with me?” Eivor stared in awe of the boy. Deep down she secretly hoped her child will carry the same innocence he has.

“Of course! There is no need to be scared to ask. I’ll go to Valhalla and back for you.” His face filled with so much joy that his smiled rivaled the sun. Although he never understood the Viking religion he knew Valhalla was the equivalence of their heaven. They were like cousins from across the pond he liked to joke. His arms reached out and took hold of her scarred hands to help lift her up from the hard ground.

“Let’s go!!”

-.-

The simple moment shared with the young aetheling was of yesterday. Ivarr had collected the boy for a hunting trip before the moon's rise. It was then Eivor laid her head to rest. Today the topic of peace was to be discussed with King Rhodri. Eivor was not particularly overjoyed with having to speak in Ivarr's place due to his tantrum overcoming his senses. As they awaited the king's arrival to their surprise Lady Angharad arrived with her men.

Bishop was the first to acknowledge the queen. "Lady Angharad, greeting!"

"We've come to speak of peace."

"We are glad to hear it. But where is your great king?"

"He stays at the castle at my behest. I feared his presence would inflame the cutthroat Ivar."

Eivor huffed in bewilderment. "Rhodri is King of the Britons. All promises of peace must come from his mouth."

"In all things, the king and I act as one. As Lady of the Britons, I have full voice to speak for my husband and our people." The defensive tone was not missed.

To ease the situation the Bishop responded. " Then we accept, honored Lady, your full authority."

The peace agreement went as well as all could hope. With the Lady promises of withdrawing their troops in exchange for a cessation of hostile actions, The Bishop and Eivor deemed it worthy enough and agreed. Eivor was more than pleased to end this request. Helping Ivar was one thing but speaking for him was another. She was not the face of the Ragnarssons. She was of Racensthorpe.

-.-

‘Ceolburt? Where are you?’

‘Ceolburt?”

“Ceolburt!’

It was at this moment Eivor learned the pain of losing a child. The child may not have been her own or may not have raised him since he was a babe. But he still looked up to her and was eager to learn the Dane ways. He taught her patience and understanding. She wanted to see the world through his wanderlust eyes and not of his gray glossed over eyes.

“We failed Ceolburt.” The pain was heard in Eivor’s voice. Ivar looked over the dagger that Eivor held up. The anguish she felt clouded her senses as the look of knowingness was missed from Ivar’s eyes.

-.-

Infiltrating the castle, destroying buildings and causing mass destruction is what Eivor believes she was born to do as a viking. It was always second nature to her. Betrayal is an unfortunate part of their way as power is bound to consume someone's mind and nature. Arriving in England has brought out the worst in the people she thought she could trust whether it be her old friend or her new ones. 

Eivor's mind felt like it was scrambling to make sense of this situation. She had helped kill a king for Ivar’s revenge. She might as well have stabbed Ceolburt herself with as much she did for Ivar unintentionally. Her heart hurt and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Ivar had the audacity to laugh at his accomplishments as if the boy meant nothing to him. As if she meant nothing to him.

“A fight to death, you and me!! If I win, I am the greatest viking who ever lived. If I lose, what a tale you have to tell.”

Eivor was sick to her stomach. “You are battle drunk Ivar, Goodbye.”

“Poor Ceolburt. He barely said a word.”

The blonde stopped in her tracks. “When?”

“I pushed that dragon dagger into his heart. Just a soft little squeal and then nothing.” Ivar waved the dagger around in the air. Flaunting the deviled tool that was still soaked in the young boy’s blood.

“You fucking bastard!!”

Ivar smirked at the anger she possessed. “The things a man must do! The trails one must face, the friends one must betray, to achieve one’s destiny. And become King KIller forever more!”

“Traitor! Ceolburt was….”

“Like a son to me! Yes, yes! So fight me, Wolf-Kissed! To a glorious death!

Eivor saw red as she brought out her axes. Her heart was slowly falling to pieces each attack she made. This man, like her own brother, used her. He defended her, cared for her, laughed with her and for what. A title! A fucking title!

**_‘We are warriors, Wolf-Kissed. I want my brother back like he was before.’_ **

Ivar’s words from when they first met came to mind. Was Ubba the same? Was he just going to use her as well? With all the strength she mustered up she fought Ivar tooth and nail. It felt like they had been fighting for hours but it was only mere minutes.

_‘Show your power, your strength! You are my lineage! Fight!’_

Eivor found the right attack and landed a devious strike on Ivar. It was enough to heavily wound the man but not enough to end his life.

“Kill me Wolf-Kissed! Send me to Valhalla!” Ivar screamed maliciously while lying on the floor bleeding.

Ceolburt’s face when killing Ynyr immediately came to mind. The boy who always saw the good in people whether they deserved it or not. Eivor let out a sob which caused Ivar to quiet down from the floor.

“We did not fail Ceolburt…. It was I that failed him.” Eivor picked up Ivar’s axe that she gifted him from their first battle. “I failed him by trusting you.”

She slowly walked over to his wounded body. His blood was spilling around him. As she stood over him with his axe in her hand. The thought of ending his life here and there was pulsing through her.

**_‘He’s a little much but he’s my brother no less.’_ **

****

Ubba? This was Ubba’s brother. This was her child’s uncle. Another sob escaped her. Her tears slowly fell onto the man's wounded face. As Ivar opened his uninjured eye he let out a gasp. Eivor was not wearing her usual armor. The little swell of her stomach was displayed. Anyone with their whole attention on her would have noticed but would have been blind to anyone just passing by.

“E-Eivor.. *Gasp* ..is it…is that.. “ The realization was like a blow to his chest.

“Yes you fucking traitor. You are going to be an uncle. Ubba is going to be a father… well was going to.” Ivar’s heart fell at her words. His brother’s dream was finally coming true… the next generation of Lothbrok’s was coming into this world. As the man stayed silent she continued.

“Ravensthorpe is still allied to the Ragnarssons, we will come if your brother calls. As of today I want nothing to do with either of you. I am tired. I did everything you had asked of me since the very beginning and in the end it is I who suffered. It is I who is being dragged along in your plan of vengeance.” His uninjured blue eye still stared at the woman before him.

“You are not dying today Ivar Ragnarsson. Not by my hand or weapon. I will not send you to Valhalla.” Eivor sighed as she walked away cradling her bump. As she looked around she spotted her raven flying around. “Synin bring his men to retrieve him.”

She turned around to look at the fallen man. Her crystal blue eyes landed on his ocean blue ones. The same color his brother shares. Nodding her head, she started walking away. “This will be the last time I see you Ivar Lothbrok.”

Hearing her steps falter Ivar closed his eyes in pain. “Fuck….”

-.-

Dag stood leaning against the long ship with his arm crossed awaiting for his Jarl’s sister. As he was waiting he couldn’t help but ponder on the situation he was in. He was upset Sigurd had not been home to tend to their people or their settlement. The fact Eivor took on the role so easily did not upset Dag it was the fact Eivor had to take on the role. He left Norway on Sigurd’s promise to new adventures and treasures. Since arriving in England Sigurd was barley home.

“Eivor is coming!”

He lifted his eyes to focus on Eivor. He noticed the wounds that littered her body. Her eyes were no longer the bright crystal blue he grew up knowing… her eyes looked tired and hollow. He only managed a few steps before she spoke up.

“Not right now Dag. You can scold me and belittle me later… I- I just want to go home.”

He couldn’t even form words fast enough when she continued on to the ship. Seeing her this vulnerable didn’t sit right with Dag. Since she was brought in at the mere age of eight winters, she was always had a high spirit even in the situation she was in.

Dag followed Eivor until she sat down. Not one sound was heard from her and it worried the men on the ship. “Are you okay, Eivor?

“No Dag. I’m not”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivar finally found out and yes I had let him live. Why not let him suffer knowing his battle sister is not his sister anymore. The betrayal is real. Poor Ubba suffering for his brothers expense. I hope you guys like it! Let me Know if y'all want anything added. (:


	10. Secrets To Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! I had no electricty due to the weather. I finally finished the chapter though! Thank goodness. I hope you all enjoy it (:

**CH. 10**

Sigurd can close his eyes and remember his younger years clear as day. He remembers meeting Dag through his father’s raiders. Although Dag was a few years older than Sigurd himself, they got along as if they were brothers. He remembers accompanying his father at five winters old to  a small settlement in Rygjafylke  to meet with Jarl  Varin in Heillboer. Although being his own Jarl Varin was a good friend of his father’s. It was then he met the treasure of Heillboer. It was not in the form of gold but a tiny babe. He remembers Varin putting his most prized possession in his young arms. It was then he met the cerulean blue eyes for the very first time.  Though it was a secret between Rosta, Varin and himself, he helped the couple name the young girl, Eivor. 

The older he got the more he saw of her, whether it was his father visiting their settlement or Jarl Varin visiting theirs. He was slowly watching her grow. Sigurd remembers Eivor following him around like a little duckling and Dag teasing him for days. But the love he had for her overshadowed his fellow brother’s words. Sigurd remembers a few winters passing by before he got to see her again. He was a mere thirteen winters old when Jarl Varin was pledging to his father. Sigurd remembers feeling butterflies in his chest knowing the girl he watched grow will be closer to him. 

Since the day he met Eivor, Sigurd vowed to be a man she looked up too. He imagined them growing together, raiding together, and ruling together. He remembers the butterflies he felt when she smiled at him. Sigurd remembers at thirteen years old when Kjotve’s men attacked Heillboer and killed Varin’s clan. He remembers frantically searching for Eivor amongst the bodies. Hearing her cries among the carnage urged him to hurry and save her. His efforts in the end came out short as she fell from a cliff and was bit by a wolf. It was then everything changed. He remembers his father adopting her as his own. No longer was she the girl he watched grow, Eivor was now his sister in all but blood. 

Eivor grew into her role within the raven clan. No longer was she the young girl his father adopted many winters ago. She became a drengr. A viking worthy of the sagas that was spewed from anyone that heard of her. She became everything Sigurd had hoped she would. He trained her, he raided with her, and they were ruling together along with his wife here in England. She was Varin’s treasure he was entrusted with. Hearing Ravensthorpe’s sagas through whispers from villagers caused Sigur’s heart to burst. Eivor, the ever loyal, was Ravensthorpe’s hope and their most valuable weapon.

“Sigurd. We are getting closer to finding Fulke..” Basim’s voice broke Sigurd from his thoughts.

_ ‘I’ll be home soon, Eivor. Stay safe for me.’  _

“Alright let's go.” 

-.-

Dag sat outside the longhouse looking over arrows just trying to keep himself busy. The dining area was open to all but the door he looked at within the longhouse stayed close since the day Ravensthorpe arrived back home. The people amongst their settlement grew worried. There were things that needed to be done, alliances to still be made, their raiders needed to be trained, and the upgrades needed to be done with supplies that were obtained during their last raid. 

Halvor, Eivor’s Jomsviking, assisted with training and started slowly upgrading their people’s homes and shops. Randvi helped wherever she was needed. Even Hytham tried to be of use. It was then Dag realized how much Eivor truly does for the clan under her brother’s name. As he was overlooking the same arrow he thought back of the times Styrbjorn consoled Eivor and taught her the ins and outs of ruling. It was when he started noticing why Sigurd put him in charge of taking care of her. Eivor was taught as Sigurd was. She was Sigurd’s better half. Dag looked over his shoulder back to the same door he kept an eye on for the past few days. 

“She’s mourning.. “ Dag knew that voice like he knew the back of his hand.

He knew. He knew she was. When the moon rises and the rustling of their settlement comes to a cease is when he hears he cries throughout the night. Those pained whimpers tore a piece of his heart away. Those were the same whimpers and cries he heard on her first few moons with the Raven clan. He remembers sitting with Sigurd back then, just as he was now, waiting for young Eivor to come from her room. 

“Have you spoken to her?” 

Randvi sighed as she brought her attention to the doors. “My words will be deaf to her ears. When she’s ready she’ll come out. Until then we must carry the weight she was burdened with.” 

Dag nodded. Both sets of blue eyes stared at the closed wooden doors hoping they would open soon. 

-.-

Ivar stared out into the blue sky and he watched the clouds pass by. His left eye was still swollen and his vision was blurred but he thought it was a minor punishment for what he had caused. His body ached in a way he hasn’t felt in many winters. It had been a long time since anyone had beat Ivar outside his own family. As he laid on the cart that was made to carry his body back to Repton, he couldn’t help but ponder on the news he discovered. Eivor was with child.. His brother’s child. 

‘ **_It is a dream of mine Ivar. To marry a fine warrior and have children. Sons to carry on my name and daughters to dot on. I want to be a better father.’_ **

His brother’s words were mocking him. All Ivar wanted was for his name to be remembered as his brother’s were. Ubbe, Bjorn, and Halfdan’s names were sung in praise. For so long he wanted his brother that once held the flames of Helheim in his eyes to come forth once more. To take over England like his father wanted.. To help Ivar follow in their father’s footsteps. Over the many winters that passed his brother changed. 

The Helheim flames died out and in their place stood something else. Something Ivar couldn’t put his finger on. As their settlements around England began to grow with families. It was then Ivar knew what was in his brother’s eyes. He was longing for a family. The thought alone did not sit well with Ivar. It wasn’t until a new Jarl ,who promised his strongest warriors, came and ruined his plan. When the time came for his warriors to come there she was. Standing with pride and strength she knew she had. It was then he saw his brother’s eyes light up with flames once again, this time with adoration in place of destruction. 

“Sir Ivar we are arriving soon. Would you like to take a break?” His men piped up near him. 

Ivar groaned and dug his head further into the hay that littered the cart. “Continue on. I need to speak with my brother.” 

Hoping to get another few moments to himself Ivar closed his eyes. He listened to the winds blow through the trees and the horses hooves hit the ground. His chest felt constricted and his eyes burned. Eivor’s pained stare haunted his mind. Ivar could almost feel her tears landing on his face as they were before. 

‘ **_This is for you Ivar. You are now considered my battle brother. If you call I will come.’_ **

**_‘I failed him by trusting you!’_ **

**_‘As of today I want nothing to do with either of you.. This is the last time I see you Ivar Lothbrok.’_ **

“Ivar?” 

The gods were laughing down on him today. Ivar opened his eyes as much as he could. His brother’s face stood above him while his large body was leaning over the railing of the cart. He couldn’t help but notice how much his brother aged. Ubba was almost a spitting image of their father and it was probably why Ivar felt like he needed to prove himself. 

“King Rhodri is dead….”

Ubba’s eyes softened. “You finally got your revenge then. How do you feel?” 

“Like shit..” Eivor's pained expression flashed into his mind and he grimmised. 

“Men take my brother to the longhouse. Let me fetch our healers.” Ivar , as he was being wheeled away, looked at his brother while he walked away. Ubba was not in his usual armor, instead he only wore a black tunic with his trousers. Before Ubba went further into the settlement Ivar spotted the black ink of a raven peeking out from his tunic on his chest. By Odin, Ivar closed his eyes and silently prayed his brother would forgive him.. For everything he’s done. 

Once Ivar was settled within the longhouse and was looked over by the healers he laid silently on the bed he was put in. He was burning holes in the ceiling not daring to look anywhere else. His facade was slowly breaking and Ubba needed to be here already. 

“Ah brother I brought some mead to drown out some of the pain.” Ubba looked at Ivar worriedly as Ivar continued to stare at the ceiling quietly. “I’ll put it ri- ..”

“I killed Ceolburt!” 

The air chilled as Ubba went quiet. Ivar just needed to tell him and get it over with. Any pain inflicted from him will be warranted. As long as he doesn’t have to see her eyes again. That expression that haunted his mind. Ivar turned his head to see Ubba. His brother’s eyes were wide and looked to be forming words he couldn’t think of fast enough. A tear left Ivar’s eyes.

“I killed Ceolburt to use Eivor. She bombarded through his castle tearing through anything that got in her way. She captured King Rhodri.” Ivar gasped as he was trying to catch his breath through his tears. “ She believed the King did it.” 

Ubba’s shoulders deflated as he continued to listen. He had not seen his brother shed a tear since their father and mother died. The elder Ragnarsson’s chest tightened with the news his brother told him. Ceolwulf would likely call to have Ivar’s head. His heart was torn now knowing Ivar involved Eivor in his plan of vengeance. 

“I finally told her and demanded a fight till death.” Ivar heard Ubba choke for a breath. Seeing the situation before him only one can assume the worst. “I lost, brother. She was like Odin reborn. I was no match for her.” 

“As I was bleeding out from where I lied. She stood before me.” Ivar closed his eyes and he felt her ghost tears on his face once more. It was now or never. “She is with child.” 

Ivar heard no words or even a sound come from his brother. Minutes went by when he heard Ubba yell and throw the cup of mead across the room. As he opened his eyes he saw Ubba heaving angrily trying to figure out what to do. Before Ivar could utter a single word Ubba was across the room in seconds grabbing Ivar by the front of his tunic pulling him closer to his face. That spark in his eyes ignited and he growled in his face. 

Caring not for the pain he was causing Ivar, Ubba gripped his tunic harder and brought him closer. “You crossed a line you shouldn’t have Ivar! You dare harm my child and yet kill another!” 

Realization just hit Ubba as he slowly let go of Ivarr. “She is with child.. Oh god Ivar what have you done? No, No!” 

Ubba quickly left the room and headed towards the armory. He quickly put on his armor and called his men to ready his steed. Ubba’s heart was racing. Did Ivar hurt her? Was there a child still within her womb? Oh god Ubba felt like he couldn’t breath. Ceolburt’s death caused by his brother’s hand felt like a stab to his own heart. Was his own child’s death tainted on Ivar’s hands too?

“Sir Ubba your steed is ready.” 

Without saying a word Ubba quickly left the boisterous settlement en route to Ravensthorpe. He closed his eyes quickly to get rid of the tears that were falling. 

_ 'Odin hear my prayers. Please keep her safe.' _

_ **'You fool... She is me.. '** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know what y'all are thinking and it's okay. I would not do that to y'all lol I wouldn't even do it to myself. But as part of the Eivor Protection Squad I must make Dag not a jerk in this. I don't have the heart to hurt Eivor more than the game did. I hope you guys liked it! If yall want anything added just let me know (: until next time!


End file.
